


В обрывках альтеанских страниц

by r_shanie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some stargazing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_shanie/pseuds/r_shanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лэнс и Кейт, которым приходится убраться в невиданном ранее отсеке корабля, заклинившая дверь, небольшой казус и... Просто приятное времяпровождение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В обрывках альтеанских страниц

Подвернуться под руку Корану, когда тому неожиданно приспичит заняться уборкой в каком-нибудь не самом важном отсеке корабля, равносильно добровольному походу в ад. И если другие члены команды знали это только по рассказам Лэнса, то сам он испытал это на свой шкуре, промёрзнув в криокамере точно не меньше пяти минут, оставшись закрытым в столовой на ночь или едва не улетев в открытый космос. Вот и сейчас Коран, проходя мимо тренировочной палубы в поисках помощников, наткнулся на Лэнса, наблюдающего за тренировкой Кейта, и, соответственно, на самого красного паладина. В этот раз Лэнс попросту не нашёл ни единой отговорки, а потому, прихватив за собой упирающегося Кейта, покорно последовал за Кораном. В любом случае аргументы советника настолько крепкие и железные, что очухаешься после них уже, только когда будешь протирать какой-нибудь светящийся неоном прибор, а то и вовсе лампу на стене коридора.

— Это что? Книги? Настоящие? — Лэнс не верил своим глазам. На Земле-то они были только где-нибудь в чулане его бабушки да у отца на шкафу — тот их ценил. Но увидеть бумажные книги из далёкого детства здесь, на инопланетном корабле? МакКлэйн был искренне удивлён.  
— Странно ты слово «настоящие» используешь, — хмыкнул Кейт, но Лэнс только отмахнулся.  
— Король велел сохранить, — по привычке поправив воротник, с видом всезнающего ответил Коран. — Достояние, знаете ли.  
— Их все, типа, протереть? — в голосе Лэнса вместе с удивлением слышалась и некая опаска.  
— Только полки. Я пока проверю столовую.  
— Подожди, то есть мы одни будем со всем этим справляться?  
— Удачи, — Коран, приободряюще улыбнувшись, показав большой палец, развернулся и, выйдя из помещения, коснулся пальцами панели на стене — двери задвинулись. — Заклинит дверь — кричите, — приглушённо добавил он.  
— Подожди, как? — Лэнс дёрнулся к панели с этой стороны дверей, но Кейт остановил его, схватив за плечо:  
— Лучше не трогай, чтобы по-настоящему не заклинило, — разбираться, издёвка это была или нет, времени особо не хватало, так что Кейт просто протянул напарнику щётку и шагнул к стеллажу. — У нас пара часов, и мы один на один с…  
— Друг с другом, — Лэнс выгнул бровь и поиграл кончиками пальцев. Кейт состроил несчастное выражение лица:  
— С книгами.

Улыбка сползла с лица синего паладина, после чего тот с интересом прошёлся взглядом по одной из полок. Выглядели книги совсем знакомо: тоненькие, как инструкции, большие, с широкой коркой, в твёрдом и мягком переплёте. Одну он даже достал и смахнул немного пыли с обложки: изгибы альтеанских букв засверкали золотым, а на пальцах появилось ощущение бархата. Наверное, книга жанра фэнтези, Лэнс был уверен, именно книги этого жанра обычно имели такую дорогую обложку. Да и сочетание золотого с красным просто кричало о волшебном мире, полном магии, королевств и замков. Лэнс так глубоко задумался, что не сразу услышал тихое хихиканье Кейта. Услышать смех черноволосого паладина было редкостью, поэтому Лэнс всецело посвятил себя ему. Почти незаметно обняв его сзади за плечи, он с интересом уставился на обложку.  
— Это овощи какие-то? — ему была понятна лишь сотня вверху, благо цифры альтеанские были похожи на земные. — Сто способов засолить… что бы это ни было?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — Кейт чуть повернул голову и выгнул бровь. — Может, сто сортов?  
— Ну а давай, открой.  
Правым оказался Лэнс: действительно, каждую страницу украшали фотографии — прозрачные ёмкости с зеленоватыми и фиолетовыми плодами — списки, наверное, ингредиентов и небольшие тексты с инструкцией. Напоминала книжка одну из маминых или бабушкиных; те были довольно потрёпанными, с желтоватыми страницами, где-то между ними даже проскальзывали вырезки из газет, но мама безумно ими дорожила. Казалось бы, всё уже давно в памяти, но она каждый раз сверялась с рецептами, с бабушкиными поправками. Для неё эти сборники рецептов были так же дороги, как любимые книги любимых писателей. Лэнс сразу вспомнил большую, но уютную кухню и полку, на которой стопкой лежали мамины книжки с рецептами. Не прошло и минуты, как Лэнс снова почувствовал нахлынувшую тоску по дому и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Кейта, шумно выдохнув.

Тут его внимание привлекла небольшая, но толстая книжка с яркой корочкой на довольно высокой полке. Потянувшись за ней, Лэнс с горем пополам достал её, тут же открыв на случайной странице. Увидев, что там, Кейт вздохнул и, выпутавшись из объятий горе-напарника, сдвинул книги со своей полки в сторону, чтобы протереть место под ними.  
— Хей, Кейт, — Лэнс хитро ухмыльнулся, на что красный паладин только закатил глаза. — Не хочешь испробовать «Сорок альтеанских поцелуев»?  
— Нет. Но, — Кейт потряс похожей, но более тёмной книженцией перед глазами Лэнса, — «Сорок альтеанских приёмов самообороны» я бы испробовал, — ответная ухмылка расцвела на его губах. — Аллуре точно известна половина из них, — самому себе задумчиво проговорил он.  
— Ну брось, — примирительно произнёс Лэнс. — Чего тебе стоит? Никого же нет. Никто не узнает.  
— Никто не узнает, что я вышиб тебя в космос... — Кейт заглянул в алфавитный указатель, пытаясь найти что-то более-менее знакомое, — «Ньюпом с разворота».

Лэнс закатил глаза: чего он ломается-то? Нет, оно понятно, в нём играет ответственность и чувство обязанности, но можно же хоть на пару минут отвлечься? В коне концов, не за тем Лэнс его полчаса у тренировочной палубы ждал, чтобы сейчас вместо его губ натыкаться на пыльную обложку справочника. Широ как-то выдал, что, если уж совсем припрёт, можно попробовать напролом. Кейт, конечно, не Галровский корабль, но попытаться можно.  
— Mi hermana так же ломалась, — усмехнулся Лэнс, незаметно приближаясь к Кейту и пытаясь обвить руки вокруг него.  
— Кто?  
— Сестрёнка старшая, когда парень её у нас ночевал. Думала, я не сплю ещё, — в одно мгновение выражение загадочности на лице Лэнса сменилось коварностью. — И правильно думала!

Последнее, что он увидел, — гаденькая ухмылка Кейта, резко присевшего, ещё и потянувшего за собой самого Лэнса, который с размаху впечатался в какую-то кнопку прямо в стене. Вслед за этим раздался механический звук, заставивший обоих парней вскочить на ноги и оглядеться. Ничего не случилось. За долю секунды прикинув в голове что-то, Лэнс кинулся к выходу, скользнув рукой по кнопкам, но ни одна из дверей не отреагировала.  
— Таки заклинило! — выкрикнул паладин, хватаясь одной рукой за предплечье Кейта, а ладонь другой прижимая к стеклу на двери. — Коран!  
Едва он умолк, дальняя часть стены, не занятая книжными стеллажами, разделилась надвое голубоватой светящейся полосой, после чего от неё к углам стены скользнули ещё четыре, и в середине, где они пересекались, появилось пустое пространство. Вернее, заполненное белыми точками, и всё бы хорошо, не увеличивайся оно с каждой секундой.  
— Нас отправит в свободный полёт! — завопил Лэнс, в последний раз хлопнув ладонью по двери; Кейт выгнул бровь, осматриваясь, но на всякий случай зацепился пальцами за рукав и капюшон куртки Лэнса.  
— Никуда нас не отправит, — выдохнул он, медленно, всё ещё настороженно отпуская одежду Лэнса и аккуратно, как кошка, подходя к стене. — Тут стекло.  
Как бы ни назывался этот альтеанский материал, он был похож на стекло, так пусть стеклом и будет.  
— Ого, — Лэнс только выдохнул, неуверенно подойдя ближе.

Конечно, космос для них был уже далеко не редкостью, став почти привычным зрелищем. Но для Лэнса, только что словно вновь окунувшегося в далёкую домашнюю атмосферу, он будто открылся по-новому, заиграл новыми красками. Пусть теми же белыми, чёрными, фиолетовыми цветами, но, казалось, звёзды, туманности в одно мгновение рассыпались на тысячи осколков, пестривших самыми разными оттенками: от греющего теплого до ледяного, пробирающего до самых костей, заставляющего почувствовать расстояние до звезды, на момент оказаться в гиперпрыжке и мгновенно вернуться назад. Лэнс прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, помотав головой от слишком уж большого количества картинок в голове, после чего открыл и улыбнулся. Туманность чуть справа была похожа на ту, что красовалась на обложке одной из книг отца. Такая же зеленовато-фиолетовая, неприятная на первый взгляд, но затягивающая, не дающая отвести глаз, стоит только присмотреться.

Кейт только окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину, почти сразу же обратив внимание на Лэнса. Тот стоял, словно заворожённый. Да, скорее всего, таковым и был: медленно-медленно переводя взгляд со звезды на звезду, ища какие-нибудь знакомые созвездия, пусть тут космос совсем иной, Лэнс по-настоящему наслаждался зрелищем. Тут не найти привычных Медведиц, Большого Пса или Ориона. Звёзды отсюда не желали складываться в созвездия, принимать какие-либо формы; Кейт попытался провести несколько линий от одного светила к другому, но ни одна из его попыток успехом не увенчалась. Он даже нахмурился: звёзды звёздами, а Кейт ненавидел, когда что-то шло не так. Но увы, очертания по-прежнему отказывались проявляться.

— Хей, — над ухом внезапно раздался шёпот Лэнса; тот взял ладонь Кейта в свою под недоумевающий взгляд красного паладина, после чего поднял их руки вверх, указав на одну звезду, опустил ниже, к другой, к третьей. — Видишь, если сюда, потом сюда…  
Кейт почувствовал, как по телу пробежалась дрожь от то ли тихого, то ли громкого шёпота Лэнса даже не на ухо, а чуть ниже; почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, следя за тем, как двигались их руки.  
— И получаем треугольник, — закончил Лэнс.  
Всю дрожь, всю загадочность как рукой сняло.  
— Серьёзно? — Кейт выгнул бровь, изобразив вселенскую муку на лице. Лэнс даже фыркнул: Кейт, конечно, не из каменных, но настолько живые и разнообразные эмоции он не так часто показывал.  
— Прости, но ты бы видел своё лицо, — со смехом в голосе ответил Лэнс, сделав шаг назад: Кейт шутливо замахнулся на него щёткой. — Треугольник — тоже созвездие, — тут он не стал сдерживаться и на несколько секунд залился смехом.  
— Сам-то, — в его напарнике взыграло чувство соперничества, — тебя от этих звёзд не отлепить было.  
Лэнс выдохнул, закончив смеяться, и улыбнулся:  
— Семью вспомнил.  
Кейт чуть склонил голову, заинтересованно уставившись на Лэнса.  
— Нет, знаешь, просто мы тоже иногда на звёзды смотрели. Мои младшие брат и сестра найдут тебе не меньше пяти созвездий за пару минут, отец научил, — продолжил тот. — Может, уже больше, — он повернулся обратно к космосу.

Лэнс ещё раз глубоко вздохнул; Кейт взглянул на звёзды следом за ним. Туманность всё так же мерцала, небесные светила врассыпную мигали то там, то здесь.  
— Я думал, мы на Земле на звёзды полюбуемся, но раз такие условия… — Лэнс нарушил воцарившуюся было тишину, сузив глаза и с улыбкой наблюдая, как менялось лицо Кейта, пока до того доходил смысл его слов.  
Кейт же на мгновение вспыхнул, но быстро успокоился, встряхнув головой и хмыкнув в ответ.  
— Отсюда тоже неплохо, — чёлка попала в глаза, из-за чего пришлось раздражённо сдуть её. — У нас час до тренировки, а ещё ни одна полка не протёрта. Вернее, одна протёрта. Моя.  
— Вот не присваивай себе всё, — Лэнс воинственно перехватил щётку покрепче и вытащил сразу несколько книг с ближайшей к нему полки. — О, а тут нас фантастика, — на обложке был изображён город.  
Протерев полку с другой стороны, Кейт подошёл ближе:  
— Сама Альтея — уже фантастика, — недоумённо прокомментировал он. — Вот это воображение у них было.  
— Не знаю, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Дойди мы до такого технического прогресса, всё равно бы писатели фантазировали.  
— Как скажешь, — Кейт не стал спорить и вернулся обратно к своим стеллажам.

***

 

Лэнс картинно стёр пот со лба под ставший уже привычным и родным страдальческий взгляд Кейта, сложившего руки на груди и прислонившегося к стеллажу.  
— Закончил? — вздохнул он и, дождавшись ответного кивка Лэнса, попробовал открыть двери. — А. Ну да.  
О том, что дверь не так уж давно заклинило, он совсем забыл. С пару секунд подумав, он отошёл к стене возле двери и присел: деваться-то всё равно больше некуда. Остаётся ждать, пока их хватятся и пойдут искать. Лэнс глянул через стекло в коридор: может, кто-то ходит там? Но нет, тишина и пустота. Пожав плечами, он нашёл кнопку, на которую случайно нажал, и надавил на неё пальцами ещё раз. Этот механизм, в отличие от дверного, работал отлично: противоположная стена тем же путём вновь затянулась, скрыв космос. В последний раз на всякий случай проверив, не заработала ли дверь, Лэнс с досадой вздохнул и сел рядом с Кейтом; немного подумав, по-хозяйски уложил голову ему на плечо, не обращая никакого внимания на его дёргания и попытки скинуть.  
— Твои волосы мне щёку щекочут, — недовольно отозвался Кейт, однако же прислонился к голове Лэнса, прикрыв глаза.  
— Да в жизни не поверю, что ты щекотки боишься, — тот неожиданно ткнул пальцем Кейту под рёбра, заставив того резко дёрнуться. — А вот оно как, оказывается, — пусть голос его и звучал хитро, что могло бы насторожить Кейта, тот был уже достаточно сонным, чтобы махнуть на это рукой и попытаться уснуть: из-за полумрака и тёплого тела Лэнса рядом сильно клонило в сон.  
Однако на самого синего паладина это так не действовало, и он, не сумев себя сдержать, легко пробежался пальцами по боку Кейта, из-за чего он согнулся, прошипев.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Лэнс примирительно выставил руки перед собой, дождавшись, пока Кейт снова примет ту позу, и положил голову обратно на его плечо.  
— Я тебе это припомню ещё, — едва разборчиво прошептал Кейт, тихо вздохнув.  
— Обязательно, — в тон ему ответил Лэнс, краем глаза глянув на дверь и, удостоверившись, что никого пока нет, позволил себе закрыть глаза.


End file.
